Awaiting
by Wandering to her doom
Summary: When one door closes another one opens. That was all too true, after finally restoring order to Nestor's kingdom and rescuing his parents the now King Nestor nervously awaits his wife, now Queen Anna to deliver an heir.


God I love World Of Quest, shame it stopped airing without the gang ever getting all the swords... Oh well, I don't own anything expect one little thing ;)

They say when one door closes another one opens, the same thing applied to the gang. Throughout there time together they spend ages opening and closing doors. Like the main seemingly never ending quest they all pursued (some more begrudgingly than others) but like all things, good or bad it came to an end.

But that quest that they spend ages on seemed to open a bunch of doors.

There lives improved in ways they couldn't imagine...

Quest had his banishment lifted and he had all the time he wanted for solitude with Albert, Gatling was became head of the royal army, Graer lived a more carefree and easy going life with all the food he could desire, Way served alongside the kingdom, guiding the royal army with her knowledge of never ending maps.

And lastly Nestor and Anna...

During the quest despite everything that could go wrong going wrong, Nestor and Anna always had each others backs, they proved to be as capable as everyone else. Soon it became clear they weren't just friends or even good friends...it was more then that. In due time a romance blossomed between the two, it was clear meeting each other on this long and hard quest was the best thing that ever happened.

Once Nestor's parents were free and order was restored to his land. It was a spontaneous decision but it was the only and right one to the young prince, he asked Anna to marry him. It came as a shock to everyone, Anna couldn't had been happier and said yes.

The friends he had made on his quest were supportive- normally princes and princesses were expected to marry other royal families. It taken Anna some time to win the approval of Nestor's parents (mainly his mother) but, they soon discovered she was more then capable of handling the royal life if she did joined and helped along with the quest.

Soon Nestor and Anna were happily wed and here they were today, a year later awaiting the "new quest" as Graer would call it.

The castle echoed with the sound of footsteps, Nestor paced back and fourth in worry and panic. Every now and then he would stop, listen for a second, gulp nervously, wipe off his sweaty palms on his pants then returned to pacing.

Quest grunted in a annoyed mabner as he watched Nestor. "Can't you stop with the pacing? it's giving me a headache." he grumbled and narrowed his eyes. "And I hate headaches."

Nestor shot him a look of disgusted. "How can I?" he snapped. "She's been in there for hours! I should be there with her!" the now king Nestor argued.

"You were my king," Gatling spoke up. "but you fainted."

"Three times," reminded Graer.

"The midwives kept saying you were getting in the way." Way added.

Nestor shot them a glare of disproval. "Come on, it looked like a horror movie!" he returned to pacing. "Childbirth is beautiful my ass, it's a real life scary movie..." he grumbled.

It had been hours since Anna's water had broken, she and Nestor were currently expecting an heir to the throne- well not for long now. It seemed like mere hours ago they were happily discussing royal duties and Nestor was feeling the rounded curve her belly had become, feeling the future prince or princess kick over brunch.

A sigh escape his lips as he glanced at the currently close door, aside from the sound of his footsteps every now and then a scream of pain would be heard. This would always cause Nestor to jump and stare intensely from at the door...but none of the two midwives came out to announce anything... Normally it was just the more elderly midwife sending her student (a young green female griffin) to fetch more hot water.

"Anna will be fine, she's tough." Gatling tried reassuring the young king.

But what bad timing Gatling had as yet another scream filled the air.

"That's it, I'm going back in!" Nestor made his way back to the close door. Quest grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"No you don't runt, you don't want to mess with midwives." Quest warned.

Nestor made an attempt to break free from Quest's grip, but it was no used.

"Come on Quest!" he pleaded. "Just one little peek, to see if she's okay!"

"If something was wrong the midwives would had informed us by now." Gatling stated.

"Besides, do you really want to go back in?" Graer said. "You already fainted three times, not that I could really blame you, it's all bloody down there, like a slasher film-"

Way elbowed the brown griffin and pointed to Nestor, whose face was started to pale, as if he was about to faint yet again.

However fainting was the last thing on Nestor's mind when a cry filled the air. And sure enough the green griffin open the door.

"It's a girl!" she declared as Nestor eyes widen. He was about to enter the room but the griffin blocked the way.

She raised a finger. "Just wait..."

Nestor frown and furrowed his brow in frustration. He had waited all this time to see his wife and now his new daughter. "Why-"

His question was cut short when another cry echoed in the room.

"It's a boy!" Declared the more elderly midwife from in the room.

The young griffin smiled and lowered her finger. "Now you can see them." she replied stepping aside.

Every one rushed into the room, but Nestor was still the first one in the room.

And sure enough there was Anna. Her had thick bags underneath her doe-like eyes, her vibrant red hair was a tangled mess and she was drenched in sweat... despite this must be looking her worst there was something about her... Like a beautiful aura surrounding her.

She looked at Nestor and smiled weakly, clearly tired from the many painful hours of labor. "Hey..." she said her voice rather raspy.

"Delivery went just fine, the queen's a tough one." the elderly midwife replied washing her hands. "Surprising considering this was her first time, and with twins none the less." she added tucking her grey hair behind her ears.

Nestor looked at the two little bundles in his wife's arms. Both children had there mother's skin colour, his daughter whom was born first certainly had Anna's eyes, facial features and structure. But she certainly had her father's bright orange hair which rested on her head in neat smooth locks.

Their son, the youngest of the twins like how his daughter had her mother's facial feature's and structure and eyes, he had his father's. but his hair was the same red shade, only like Nestor's it did stick up but it was longer in the front and came downwards in the front.

"Wow..." was all Nestor could muster up to say. Anna let out a dry chuckle as she held the twins close to her.

"Think you can do it again for daddy?" Anna whispered to their son.

Nestor and everyone else had a confused look upon there faces.

"Do what-"

His question was quickly forgotten about what the younger one of the twins shot strange pink beams out of his hands. It hit a vase that was resting on a desk in the room, the vase instantly transformed into set of children's blocks.

"We got a wizard on the family." she laughed happily.

"Congrats Anna, their beautiful." Gatling said.

"Thank you," she replied smiling from ear to ear.

"Good thing they don't look too much like the runt." Quest scoffed.

After giving Quest a sharp and annoyed glare the king returned his gaze to his wife and children.

"There...amazing." Nestor spoke breathlessly, Anna handed him the newborn twins.

"You though of any names?" Asked Graer. "Because if not might I suggest Graer the second?"

Everyone rolled there eyes, Anna tucked stray hairs behind her eyes. "I think Merlin would be suitable." clearly referring to there son, inheriting his mother's magical powers, it only seemed fitting.

"I like it," he agreed looking at his son Merlin. He shifted his gaze to his oldest and currently nameless daughter. Anna haven't said a peek about a name for her, he supposed she wanted him to name her.

"Uhh...Amelia?" he suggested. Personally he though it was a very pretty name.

"Amelia," Anna repeated, her warm smile made Nestor feel like he was about to melt. "It's perfect."

"I still say Graer the second is bet-" the brown griffin stopped when yet another round of annoyed glares were served at him. "But Amelia and Merlin are nice too..."

A large smile spread upon his face as he held his children closer to him, gazing at them lovingly .

If your confused about Merlin's hair it normally looks like Nestor's whenever it gets wet or covered in slime, goo etc. So what did you think? I know there aren't a lot of World of quest fanfics and the fandom is very small but I adore the cartoon, it's somewhere on my top 5 list, Shame there isn't a third season or at the very least an episode to wrap things up. If this gets a decent amount of reviews maybe I'll do more with Merlin and Amelia, not a big story but maybe some one-shots... I dunno.

Please read, review and fave.


End file.
